Evan Lewis
Evan Lewis is a character Final Destination 2 and a survivor of the Route 23 pileup. Prior to the events, he had won $250,000 in the state lottery. Evan was the first survivor to die. Biography Evan resides in an apartment with a guy named Rick, somewhere in New York. He is very choleric and boastful. He had former lovers Tawny and Nikki. Before the pile-up, he won a lottery. Final Destination 2 When Evan is driving in his car, Kimberly freaked out after she saw the premonition of Route 23, she blocked traffic and stopped them from getting on the road. Evan then pulls over, got out of his car and tells Kimberly to move but Officer Burke tells him to go back in his car. Suddenly, the crash happened just like Kimberly predicted, killing several people. Evan was interrogated at a police station and later went home to his apartment. 'Death' Evan walks into his apartment with a stack of goods and lays them down on the floor. He opens his windows and throws his old spaghetti outside. He then takes off his shirt, turns on the music and looks for something else to eat in his apartment. He finds some noodles and some Surerire Snacks, the fridge magnet falls into his noodles. He put the noodles in the microwave (not knowing of the magnet in the noodles), turns on the stove to cook the snacks and checks his messages, to find it is filled with women who had known of his lottery win and wanted to hook up. At the same time, he puts on his new watch, and checks out his ring. His microwave begins to spark from the magnet, startling him, and his ring falls into the sink hole. He reaches in to grab the ring, but his hand gets stuck when his watch gets snagged in the garbage disposal. The microwave continues sparking and the frying pan catches fire. He grabs hold of a towel to try and put the fire out, accidentally tipping the pan over and making the fire worse. As the fire spreads, he manages to get his hand out of the hole and grabs the fire extinguisher to try and put out the fire. This does not work as the extinguisher runs out, and he immediately runs for the windows. They shut on him and he is unable to open them, so he grabs a chair and smashes the window. As Evan escapes, his apartment explodes and he climbs down the metal stairs. He grabs onto a ladder, which is stuck. As he forces it down, he falls and manages to do a perfect landing, only to slip on the spaghetti he previously threw out the window. The ladder falls down, only to stop before his head by inches. After a few seconds, it falls even further and impales him in the right eye. After the accident, Evan's death is announced through the local news. All the survivors of route 23 had been previously watching news on the pill-up when Evan's story broadcasted. They all watched, left wondering if Eugene's story about Flight 180 could be the true. Signs/Clues *The fridge magnet on Evan's refrigerator say HEY E. The H falls, spelling EYE. * The H that fell also looks like part of a ladder, indicating that one would fall down on Evan. *Before the pile-up, Evan's car has a flaming phoenix on it's front. *While Evan is carrying his purchased items to his apartment, he accidentally steps on a doll's face. The doll had one eye. *Evan shouts out "JESUS!" several times during the fire and just before he dies. *On the day he died, his shirt read, Bill Wall Leather. This was found on the car that started the series of events in the premonition. *While fixing something to eat, a gust of wind brushes past to him. *One of the items carried into his room is an apple "iMac" *In the opening credits, an exacto knife was pointing through Kimberly's eye, implicating Evan's eye. *A phoenix sticker is in Evan's door. Trivia *His death appears in ''The Final Destination'''s opening sequence. *Evan's death is the second death to occur during a house fire, the first one being Ms. Lewton's death from Final Destination. *Evan is one of the three people who died from a right eye injury the other two being Samantha Lane and Olivia Castle and he is the only male survivor in this categories. *Jonathan Cherry originally auditioned for the role of Evan but he got Rory Peters instead. Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan